The Death Hunters
by JerseyAlps
Summary: Hermione Granger works for M.O.M and is on the search for the organiztion who hunts and kills Death Eaters. More of a summary inside... HGDM


Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowlings characthers, plots, places, or things. I just described a noun didn't I? -shrugs-

Summary: Hermione Granger works for M.O.M and is on the search for the killers of the Death Eaters. More trouble begins when a old boyfriend wants her back, and she can't stay away from him. HG/DM

Notes: Looking for a Beta! Need Help! Can barely speak in full sentences!

**HDHDHDHDHDHD**

Hermione Granger sat in the noisy office contemplating whether or not anyone had noticed her come in late. She was working at the Ministry of Magic in the Research of Old Age Magic and life was good. After graduating from Hogwarts she was given many premotions to work in diffrent areas. After living in Hogwarts for most of her life, Hermione felt a need for travel; and thats what she got in her new job.

It really didn't matter if she came in late to her job because she was kind of like the boss. Execpt for the fact that her boss was a 168 year-old man (He looked suprisingly like a 46 year old man though). To Hermione it was just the point of the matter of being late. After 5 minutues of going un-noticed she sighed in relief, and began searching around in her desk for the papers on the Dracula case.

She had just been assigned the job of looking up on Dracula and the Ministry was crawling all over her just to get information about it. Just as she was about the head out to the main library on the 13 floor of the building, a short black haired man stopped her.

Hermione in shock jumped and punched the man in his jaw.

"For Circes sake, you little witch!" The man cried from the floor. Hermione shrieked after seeing who it was and dropped to her knees.

"Sorry Charlie! You should know better than to just jump in front of me like that," Hermione helped Charlie up, and quickly healed his forming bruise with a flick of her wand. Hermione gathered the papers she had dropped on the floor prior to the punch andstood back up.

Charlie had worked with her on many projects and had been hired a year before her. He was 5'5, 24 years-old, and Irish, which basically completly described him...

"It's okay, I'm just a wee little man... or woman. I tend to scare many a people!" He laughed brushing imaginary dirt of his green robes. Hermione smirked at the irish man... or woman.

"Its okay to like guys you know Charlie." She laughed at her own joke, even though the perplexed look on Charlies face showed he didn't get it. Hermione stopped her laughter after looking down at his expression.

"It was a gay joke Charlie," Hermione said blushing at her stupidity.

"Oh, well then, in that case! I see a young man right over yonder who's looking at yee!" Charlie smiled and winked at someone over Hermiones shoulder. She turned around in curiosity and grinned broadly at who was heading her way. "Who is the young tasty man?" he asked.

"Ronald Weasly," Hermione laughed and jumped into her friends arms. "You little brat I havn't seen you in months!" Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Well its nice to see you too!" he smiled and let Hermione go. "Now, who are you?"

Ron turned to Charlie in a flirtatious way. It was no secret Ron swung both ways, expecially not after the little affair between him and Seamus Finnigan at the Graduation Ball. That was a night to remember, it was a good thing she had pictures incase she needed to Blackmail him.

"Charlie, pleased to meet you." Charlie held out his hand and smirked.

Ron grabbed the outstreched hand immediatly and kissed it.

"Pleasures all mine."

Hermione looked at the two flirting men, not really wanting to break them up, but found it necessary to do anyways.

"Um Charlie? Did you need something?" She asked noting the Daily Prophet hanging loosely from one of his hands. Charlie broke his contact from Ron and unfolded to newspaper, while Ron continued to stare heavily at him with want.

"Uh yeah. The boss wants you to check this out, he thinks it has to do with some Old Age Egyptian Magic." Charlie handed her the paper. "You know how all of a sudden Death Eaters have been killed. Well test show that its was some type of Old Egyptian magic that killed the little poofs. We only know they were Death Eaters that were killed because whoever killed them wanted us to know they were who they were. If that made sense to you. The Minister is in a mass panic because he thinks it a bunch of rogue Aurors, but we all know he's a mad hatter."

Hermione smiled a fake smile and pocketed the news paper.

"Why couldn't someone else get this job? The Minister is already on my case with the Dracula thing." Hermione smoothed down her white blouse and black trousers in order to relax herself; it didn't work.

"Sweety I would take this job for you if I could, but the boss seems to think you can handle this better than any of the other 12 people working for him." Charlie said sarcastically. Ron finnaly looked at Hermione.

"And you might get to work along side with Harry and I since were Aurors!" Ron chimmed in.

"You guys finished Auror training? No wonder I haven't seen you in like forever. We so have to go out for a drinks later!" Hermione grinned trying to track them off the subject of the Death Eaters.

"Yeah I guess," Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

Charlie looked at the two and smiled in happiness. "Hermione you should really get going on that new project."

"Right! Um, I'll call you later Ron!" Hermione kissed both of his cheeks and gave a nod to Charlie in the 'I'll see you in a couple of hours' fashion and walked away. With the newspapers on the killing in one pocket and the files on Dracula in her hand she left for the elevators, with a scowl masked on her face.

"I'm in above my head with this one," mumbled to her self as she got into the elevators. She shook her golden brown hair out of her face and sighed.

**HDHDHDHDHDHD**

A/N: Okay that was my crappy first chapter. Hah, sorry guys if you were expecting better but my Grammer Correcter is in on the fritz, my English is horrible, and my Beta is on a Vacation. Well Okay, it was a good chapter to me, but then again I'm the author and I will of course think that. Next time I will try to make it longer if people review. This story was posted before, but I'm just gonna try again!

-JerseyAlps


End file.
